


[Oldfic] Rewards of Patience

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [33]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] He just had to be patient.





	[Oldfic] Rewards of Patience

Kevin…had never exactly considered himself a decent human being from the very start. He was selfish, hateful, unforgiving, arrogant, and even more things that often landed people in the abyss. However, he'd never actually thought he'd have _any_ reason whatsoever to condemn himself.

It felt wrong…oh so very wrong, but oh so very right at the same time. He wasn't supposed to love her the way he did: the way a man was supposed to love a woman. Perhaps he didn't truly love her at all, but instead it was merely a sick obsession that only one such as himself could harbor for someone like her. But he couldn't deny it…

He was a grown man in his twenties…and she was a young girl of ten years old. She couldn't even marry for three or four years. Not to mention that she was the future lady Sinclair and he was merely a knight—a _servant,_ to the house she belonged to. A romantic relationship between these entirely different social classes was often frowned upon in society and the Sinclair house would suffer a lot of heat because of it.

"Kevin!"

Kevin blinked in shock as a small, but forceful weight suddenly crashed into his side and sent him spiraling to the ground. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her petite form to shield her from the fall.

He lay there a moment to catch his breath before sternly reprimanding her. "Miss Emily, what were you thinking? You could have been injured!" Of course, he didn't mention the damages that he himself had suffered, for fear that she'd begin to cry: and if there was one thing that frightened Kevin, it was crying children.

Emily slowly sat up and blinked, as if awakening from a long sleep. Kevin, who up til then had merely been concerned about her safety, instantly became aware of how suggestively she was sitting atop of him. He glanced around, glad that they were the only ones in the vicinity of the Sinclair flower gardens.

"Kevin? What's wrong?"

Kevin shook his head to clear it of his…somewhat inappropriate thoughts and sat up, setting Miss Emily in his lap. It terrified him how much he enjoyed having her there…it was almost as if…he wanted to…touch her.

… _Damn it all!_ He'd never meant to fall for such a young girl!

"Kevin?"

"Hm?"

"You know, in a few years, I'll be old enough to marry!"

Kevin stared down at Emily's smiling face in shock, wondering where exactly she was going with this. "Yes, what about it, Miss Emily?"

She giggled merrily, "Well, when that happens, I want Kevin to marry me!" She smiled and laughed at the expression on Kevin's face. Then, suddenly, she leaned forward and pecked him innocently on his lips, choosing to ignore Kevin's bright red blush.

"Miss Emily, what on Earth are you doing? T-That's improper—"

"Kissing you! Isn't that what wives do to their husbands and future husbands?"

Kevin choked on his next breath, his heart racing as he considered the hidden implications of her innocent words. Oh yes, that certainly was something they did.

Kevin sighed and pat Emily on the head gently, before firmly removing her from his lap so he could stand.

"Miss Emily, please refrain from doing such in public: you could get me into trouble."

Emily pouted, her cheeks puffing out in an adorable childish fashion. "But I wanna kiss Kevin cause I love Kevin!"

And just like that, his icy heart simply melted to the ground. He gently hugged her to his chest and buried his face in her hair, taking in the sweet scent of cinnamon and apples. Then, he tenderly kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too…young Miss Emily. But for now, you must only kiss me on the cheek."

"But why?" Her blue eyes shined up at him with so much wonder and confusion that Kevin's heart nearly gave out, but he forced himself to grin warmly at her.

"Because, Miss Emily, you are currently too young for such activities. Those are reserved for when you are a few years older and if we're seen doing such things, you could get me in serious trouble."

Emily glanced down at her feet, a light blush on her cheeks. "Can I…kiss you when nobody's around?"

Kevin looked distinctively uncomfortable, but replied nonetheless. "I suppose that's all right…but nobody can see us."

She nodded, determination showing on her face. "Kevin, will you wait for me? I won't marry anyone else!"

"Of course: there's no other girl I'd want to marry." It was the truth: there _wasn't_ any other girl he'd like to marry…no, she was the only one, and would _forever_ be the only one if he had a say in the matter. Hell, he'd stand up straight and confront her father if he had too.

He'd just have to force himself to wait. The little moments he shared with her would have to be enough until then.


End file.
